Just One Of Those Days
by Satya Kaden
Summary: A young girl runs into the stars from the show we all know and love. *NEW STUFF: ending part here now!!!!*
1. Just One OF Those Days

Disclaimer: I own no one except Erina. Okay. Hope you like it. Let me know if it's any good.  
  
  
  
Erina scanned the shelves for the book she wanted. She had been in Barnes and Noble for at least a half hour now trying to find the right book. Writing a book proposal wasn't easy, but it helped if you had a good book to help you do it. Her brow furrowed and she adjusted her glasses before selecting a book off the shelf. She opened it, scanned through it and closed it with a sigh.  
  
At nineteen, she had just written her first novel about Irish faeries and their many adventures with the mortal folk. The book was a true production of her imagination and she felt that perhaps somewhere out there, there would be a publisher just waiting for her manuscript to be slapped down on his desk.  
  
She had come up with the idea while sitting in one of her classes one day. The teacher had been droning on about something or other, but Erina wasn't paying attention. She was staring out the window, watching as the leaves on a large oak tree danced in the wind. Her imagination, as it always did, wandered and suddenly it was there. The idea had come to her so quick that she really couldn't pinpoint what made her think of it. And she had started writing the first chapter before class was over that day.  
  
Now, it was done and all she had to do was write a proposal for it. She kneeled down in front of the shelf of books and looked at the ones on the bottom. Again, she scanned the titles. Again, she chose a book and looked at the inside pages. Erina was so deep in thought that she did not see the person coming towards her.  
  
Chris was tired. He and the others had done interviews and more interviews about their show. He had posed for pictures until his mouth hurt from smiling. Now, they were just chilling in some bookstore in New York before they had to make their way back home- to Canada.  
  
He couldn't wait to get home. To get away from all of the attention and sleep. Right now, though, all he wanted to do was get a magazine and then sit down in the café to enjoy his coffee. Chris' mind was so tired from all that they had done since being in New York that he didn't see the figure kneeling on the floor.   
  
She had found it! The perfect book for writing her proposal. It was short and witty, which made it easier to read. Erina got to her feet and turned without acknowledging that someone was right behind her. That is, until she ran smack into the person's chest.  
  
"OH Sh-," Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Erina exclaimed, jumping back from her unintended victim. She was about to apologize, to explain that it was her fault. After all, she hadn't been looking where she was going. Yet, something she stopped.   
  
The guy in front of her gasped in shock and looked down at the front of his white teeshirt. Streams of hot brown coffee were meandering their way down his shirtfront until getting to the edge of his shirt. There, they formed drips and fell to the floor in hot pursuit of each other.  



	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: okay, I own no one. Please do not sue the poor, poor student. The actor's own themselves, their names, etc. And I imagine they are very nice people who will not sue the poor girl at the keyboard right now. I promise I won't make them do anything really bad. Whew! Okay, Chris may seem a little ......odd in this one, but he's has had a hard day. You know? Here we go....  
  
  
The guy in front of her looked up at her slowly, his eyes taking on a look of pure disbelief.  
  
This is so just my luck, Chris thought as he looked at the girl before him. She returned his look with one of sheepishness.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said, gesturing to his shirt. He stared at her in silence.  
"Um, I didn't mean to...um..." she stammered. Where was her mind, she wondered. How could she have knocked coffee all over a perfect stranger? And it really didn't help that he was hot too.  
  
Erina looked around for help, as the guy was just standing there with that horrid look on his face. Her eyes scanned the aisle and fell on her backpack just a couple feet away.   
  
"Hold on," she murmured as she ran for her bag. Tissues, tissues, tissues where are you? She chanted in her brain. Erina knew that somewhere in the confines of her messy bag was a pack of tissues. Really, I should clean this, she thought and then she found the tissues. She grabbed the pack and pulled a few out.  
  
The girl ran back to Chris and stood before him, holding the pile of tissues in the general direction of his stomach. "Um, here....." she said and then when he just stood there, she dabbed the coffee stain on his shirt awkwardly.   
  
Chris looked down at his shirt and realized that the girl was only making the mess worse. "I'll do this!" he snapped, gabbing the tissue from her hand and dabbing at themes himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help," the girl squeaked as she took a step back from him.   
  
"You've done enough," He said without even thinking. Chris hadn't meant to be so mean. His head came up sharply and saw that the girl had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered and then backed away.   
  
Erina turned around and walked away, knowing that there was no way it could get any worse from there. But, she reasoned in her mind, he didn't have to be so mean. It was an honest mistake.   
  
Chris rolled his eyes and mentally berated himself. He hadn't meant to be so cross with her. Lack of sleep, he thought. Not your fault. But, he still felt bad. Chris looked down at his shirt and shook his head. Too bad it wasn't even his shirt. Boy, is Shawn gonna be mad, he thought a small smile on his lips. (Author's note: And they are nice lips, eh Darkchilde? lol.) Chris shook his head and turned back towards the café where his friends sat. This just wasn't turning out to be his day.   
  
  
  
Erina wanted to just melt into the floor. Could anything be more embarrassing than what had just happened to her? She shook her head as she walked down the sci-fi aisle, looking for her friend Angela.  
  
Angela, chewing on her lip and reading the back of Anne Rice's newest novel, did not look up as Erina came near. She was too interested in the book to notice that her friend was pacing in a small line beside her. All Erina wanted to do was get out of the store and forget everything that had happened. But, that would require pulling Angela away from the sci-fi section, which was no simple task.   
  
"Angela," Erina finally said, looking at her friend. "We have to leave now. I just did something stupid."   
  
Angela finally turned away form her book and looked at her friend doubtfully. "What did you do?" She asked, not believing that Erina could have done something so bad which would warrant their immediate exit from the store. Angela knew Erina better than anyone else, as they had been friends since Kindergarten. She knew that Erina would never hurt a fly. It's just sometimes the girl had bad luck. That's all.  
  
Erina sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Just say it, she commanded herself. Oh, it was embarrassing.  
  
"Mmmphffrrr Mphm mppffhhhpphm," She mumbled though her hands.   
  
"Couldn't quite hear you there, Erina. What'd you say?" Angela said, trying unsuccessfully to bit back a grin.  
  
Erina sighed. "I said I knocked into some guy and spilled coffee all over him," she replied wishing that she hadn't had to say it again. She could just feel her cheeks getting redder.  
  
Angela stared at her for a second and then broke out into laughter. Her shoulders shook as she laughed and people from other book aisles peered into the sci-fi aisle to see what the commotion was. Again, Erina wanted to sink into the floor.  
  
"Whew!" Angela said as she brushed the tears of laughter away from her eyes with her shirtsleeve. Wasn't it just Erina's luck that she would douse someone with coffee? And as she looked at her friend now, she could tell Erina was embarrassed by the red tinge that had appeared on her cheeks. Angela tried to calm herself as Erina gave her a dirty look.  
  
"It's not funny," Erina said darkly.   
  
"Sorry," Kate said, snickering. "So what happened?"  
  
Erina stood, her cheeks still flaming red. "Well, I made a complete fool of myself and then I left. That's about it," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"And where is this guy now?"   
  
Erina shrugged, anxious to get out of the store. She didn't even care about her quest for the perfect proposal book. No, she just wanted to leave and not risk the chance of running into that guy again. "I don't know. He's probably getting more coffee in the café or something."   
  
She looked at her friend, a feeling of dread suddenly creeping into her stomach. She knew that look on her friend's face. For years now, that look had spelled trouble. Usually, that look was followed by one of Angela's 'brilliant' plans which always led to them being in trouble and grounded. "Can we just go?" Erina asked meekly, even though she knew the answer before she had spoken the question. There was no way Angela was going to let go of what happened so easily.   
  
Angela smiled and returned the book she was holding to the shelf. "You know, it's funny," she began almost too happily, "I have an amazing urge for coffee all of the sudden."  
  
"Noooo..." Erina groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. Angela just kept grinning mischievously.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so what do you think? I'll try to get more out soon if any of you want it. Let me know if you do, K? Please review this one for me. Thanks lots.   



	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: No, I still own nothing and no one. And I pray to God that all the people in this little fanfic are nice so that they will not sue me. They look like such nice people. No suing, K?   
  
  
Angela settled into her chair and stirred her coffee slowly. She was watching her friend, Erina, who sat across form her. A look that could be interpreted as pain sat hard on Erina's face. Angela tried not to smile as she watched her friend shift uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
Yes, they had spotted the guy that Erina had spilled coffee on. It was pretty hard to miss him, seeing how he had a huge brown stain on the front of his shirt. And it just so happened that the guy was only sitting a few tables away.   
  
Of course, Angela had planned the seating arrangement this way. She could tell that Erina liked the guy, even if her friend would never admit it. Angela could still see the horrified look on Erina's face when she realized that her chair gave her the perfect view of the coffee victim. And it gives him a good view of Erina, Angela thought happily. As for herself, Angela had sunk innocently into her own chair and watched as Erina tried to act as if everything was okay.  
  
This is not good, Erina thought. She sat on the edge of her chair, waiting impatiently for Angela to drink her darn coffee. Since when did she drink so slowly, Erina wondered, her heart pounding in her chest. As if she could read Erina's thoughts, Angela raised her cup to her lips and took one small, dainty sip. Erina almost died on the spot from nerves.  
  
To Erina, is bad enough that the guy was in the café sitting only a few tables away from them. but, what made it worse, was the fact that Erina had a perfect view of him. If he looked up, she thought miserably, he would see me.  
The guy was sitting with two of his friends. Together, the three of them looked vaguely familiar to Erina. She wracked her brain, trying to decide where he had seen them before. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place them. that's odd, she thought. Usually I do not forget people so easily. Had she met them at a party? School?  
  
Her eyes darted over to the guy again and she saw that he was talking to his friends. She did have to admit he truly was handsome. His high cheekbones and soulful brown eyes probably attracted girls for miles around, Erina thought. And his mouth. Ah, Erina sighed, the romantic in her alive and thriving. His mouth is the kind of mouth made to smile, she thought.   
  
Just then, he did smile and Erina almost fell out of her chair. Oh wow, she thought, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. I was right, she thought semi-satisfied. It was made to smile.  
  
  
  
Chris had seen the girl as soon s she had walked into the café. He had watched as she and her friend had scanned the café as if looking for someone in particular. And when her eyes had landed on his own, she had turned away quickly, but not before Chris had seen her face turn a very interesting shade of cherry red.  
  
Now, she sat just a few tables away from him and his friends. His eyes had flicked her way a couple of times since she had sat down. She looked like a scared rabbit, the way she was sitting on the edge of her chair. Any minute now, he expected to see her jump up and run out of the café.  
  
"Hey, earth to Chris," Jackie, his friend said, punching him in the arm lightly. "I was talking to you."  
  
Chris took his eyes away from the girl and refocused them and his mind on his friend, who sat next to him. "Sorry," He said.  
  
"It's okay," Jackie replied. "I was just wondering what you were going to say to Shawn about his shirt."  
  
"I'll just tell him the truth. Some girl ran into me and dumped coffee all over me."  
  
Danso, Chris' other friend, chuckled. "Yeah, the girls are always falling all over themselves to get to you," he joked.  
  
Jackie and Danso laughed, as they knew how their friend had quite a female following. It didn't help that he played a rebel on the show. Some girls were always attracted to the rebel.   
  
Chris just smiled.  
  
  
"Close your mouth. You look weird," Angela remarked, taking another small sip of her coffee. It was starting to cool off and Angela wasn't sure how much longer she could just sip it before it became stone cold. How long is this guy going to take before he comes over here to talk to Erina, she wondered.  
  
Erina didn't appear to hear her as she continued to stare past Angela's shoulder, presumably t the guy she had spilled coffee on. And that, Angela thought, is why I gave you the good view of him.  
  
Suddenly Erina's eyes dropped to the table in front of her. Angela raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. She waited, wondering if Erina would explain her action.  
  
"He's looking over here," Erina hissed at Angela, not looking up for fear of meeting his eyes.  
  
"So look up at him and smile," Angela suggested, shrugging her shoulders. This, she knew, was where Erina and herself differed. Angela was much more outgoing than her friend and she would never have been so embarrassed as Erina had by spilling coffee all over someone.  
  
But, Erina was shy and on top of that, she still felt bad because of what had happened. A dangerous combination, Angela thought. She can't even look at the guy without blushing.   
  
  
  
  
Chris, indeed, had looked at her because he had felt her eyes on him. He had just known that she was watching him. And he had seen how quickly her eyes had dropped to the table when he looked at her.  
  
Chris sighed. He shouldn't have been so hard on her. It just wasn't like him to snap at someone so easily like that. After all, it had been just a silly accident. Since Chris had had time to cool down, he realized that there was no harm done. Who knows, he thought. Maybe the coffee will wash out. Then the shirt will be as good as new again. But, would he feel any better about the situation? No, he could not just leave it the way it was. He knew he had to fix things so that there would be no hard feelings.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said to Jackie and Danso, who were deep in discussion about the season finale of their show. They both nodded in his direction as he stood and then they resumed their conversation as he moved away from their table.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God," Erina whispered as she stole another glance in the guy's direction. All of the color drained from her face as she realized that her own personal nightmare was not over yet. Humiliation was again inevitable.  
"What?" Angela asked, forgetting all about her planning. She turned around in her seat and looked in the direction of where she knew the guy was sitting. But, he wasn't sitting anymore. He was walking. Towards them.  
  
"Oh boy," Angela mumbled and turned back around in her seat just as Chris reached their table. Erina looked at her friend, her eyes pleading for help. But, Angela just looked away and sipped at her stone cold coffee. You're on your own, she thought slyly.  
  
Slowly, eyes wide with a mixture of light fear and surprise, Erina looked up into Chris' eyes.  
  
"Um, hi," Chris said, feeling a bit awkward. How do you strike up a conversation with a perfect stranger, he wondered.   
  
"Hi," Erina returned weakly. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. I haven't done anything yet, she scolded herself and then tried desperately to make her cheeks return to their natural color.  
  
Chris smiled as he realized the girl before him was feeling as weird as he was. Well, that does make things a bit easier, he thought. Also, he noticed, her cheeks had turned red again.  
  
"I'm Chris," he said casually after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"And this is Erina and I'm going to go find out what time it is." Angela said before her friend could reply. Angela slipped out of her seat and was off towards the café counter before Erina could protest. She hadn't meant ot be somewhat rude to Chris, but Angela had wanted to find someway to get out of there fast. They need to talk, she consoled herself. They need to talk alone.  
  
Angela smiled as she reached the counter. All she wanted to see was Erina happy. And she could tell by watching her friend that she liked this guy named Chris, even if he did have a big coffee stain on his shirt. All Erina needed, was a push in the right direction. And I am just the person to give her that kind of push, she thought.  
  
Angela asked the cashier behind the counter for a piece of paper and a pen.   
  
  
I am so going to hurt Angela if I live through this, she vowed silently. She couldn't believe that her friend had just left her there, in the face of doom. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
Erina didn't dare to take her eyes off Chris for fear of missing one of his dazzling smiles. But, he was just staring at her as f waiting for her to say something. What was she supposed to say to this guy?  
  
She laughed nervously. "That's Angela. You'll have to excuse her, she's always taking off like that."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked amused, as he slid into the chair that the disappearing Angela had vacated.  
  
"Yeah," Erina smiled at him. And then under her breath she added, "And I'll get her back for it too."   
  
"What?" Chris asked. He was no fool. He knew how Erina felt now that her friend had left. And he knew how Angela would probably get a lecture for her sudden departure later.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Erina answered, trying very hard to remember how to breathe.   
  
Chris smiled at her and Erina forgot all about breathing.   
  
'The reason I came over here," he started, leaning forward a bit in his chair, "was because I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was really rude of me."  
  
Erina smiled. Was that it? That was all? Well, she thought, I can handle this. Some of the tension fell away form her shoulders. "Oh don't worry about it. You had reason to be upset."  
  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't have been. I mean, it was an accident." Both Chris and Erina exhaled. Somewhere along the way it had gotten easier to talk to the other one. Most of the original awkwardness was already disappearing.  
  
"What about your shirt, though?" Erina asked, cautiously.  
  
"It's not mine," Chris answered easily. "It belongs to my friend Shawn. We work together."  
  
"Oh," Erina replied and was about to ask what he did as a job when Angela rushed over to their table again.   
  
"Erina, we have to go, I didn't realize we had been out so long. My mom is going to kill me if we don't get home soon," Angela said, as she grabbed Erina's wrist and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Okay," Erina said and she turned back to Chris. "It was nice meeting you....Chris."  
  
"You too, Erina," he said, somewhat disappointed that she had to leave so soon. He had just started to get to know her and now she had to leave.  
  
Chris didn't even bother saying anything about seeing the two girls around sometime because he knew that in all inevitability, he would never see them again. They lived in New York and he lived in Canada. Too far away.  
  
"And it was nice meeting you too," Angela mentioned to Chris and she stuck out her hand for him to shake. Automatically, he accepted the offered hand and shook it, even though his eyes were on Erina the whole time.   
  
And as he pulled away from Angela's hand, he felt her hand something to him. A small piece of paper. He looked at her quickly, pretty sure of what it was. Angela winked at him and then started to pull Erina away towards the main door to the store.  
  
"Bye," he called out and Erina turned and smiled.   
  
"Bye," she called back and then they disappeared through the door.  
  
  
Chris sat at the table trying very hard to listen to what his friends were saying, but it was hard to focus on their words. He was thinking about what had happened to him in that store today.  
  
"Well, we should probably be going," Danso mentioned and he stood up from the table.   
  
Jackie followed his lead and then stretched. "I'm going to go to the ladies room before we leave. I'll meet you guys out in the car, okay?"  
  
The two guys nodded and then she walked away in search of the bathrooms. Danso started walking away from the table and then noticed that his friend was not following him.   
  
"Hey, Chris, you comin'?" he asked, turning back towards where his friend still sat.  
  
Chris sighed. "Yeah, I'm comin'."  
  
Danso nodded and then turned around and continued his trek to the door. Man, Chris is acting way weird, he thought as he pushed the door open. Way weird.  
  
Chris sighed again and then stood up slowly. A good night's sleep was all he needed, he decided. Then he would feel as right as rain again.   
  
Chris started walking towards the door but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Sir, sir!" The voice called in earnest.   
  
Chris turned around and saw one of the bookstore's employees hurrying towards him with something in his hands. When he reached Chris, the employee handed the backpack over to Chris. "Your lady friend left this in one of the aisles," he explained.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said.   
  
"No problem," the employee said and then he turned away to clean up the mess of coffee that someone had dumped over in the writing aisle.  
  
Chris stood there for a minute, confused. He hadn't remembered Jackie bringing a bag in with her to the store. Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention, he thought. He shrugged and walked out of the store, backpack in hand.  
  
  
  
***Two hours later****  
  
Chris sat back ion his seat and felt the plane take off from the ground. Jackie sat next to him, waiting impatiently for the seatbelts light to flash off so that she could go talk to her friend Reagan, who sat a few rows up.  
"Oh, hey," Chris remarked as he turned to look at Jackie. "Guess what you almost left in the bookstore."  
  
"Mmmm.....nothing?" Jackie guessed because frankly, she could not remember leaving anything in the bookstore.  
  
"Wrong," Chris said, smiling. "You left your bag there." He said and he reached down by his feet where the bag sat. He pulled it up from the floor of the plane and plopped it down on Jackie's lap.  
  
"You can thank me later," he remarked, seeing the surprise on her face and misreading it for gratitude.  
  
"Um, Chris," Jackie started, not knowing how to tell her friend the truth. "This is not my bag."  
  
  
  
Many, many miles away, Erina sat watching television in Angela's living room. The show they were watching was really funny and it gave Erina an idea to use in her book. She stood from the couch, intent on getting the notepad out of her bag and writing the new idea down on it.  
  
"Hey Angela," she asked confused. "Where is my bag?"  
  
  
  
Please, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks lots.  



	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: None of the IaHb stuff is mine. La la la la. Does anyone read these? I always do because some of the things that people write here are kind of funny. For example, around Christmas a lot of people were asking Santa for Christopher Ralph here. Well, I thought it was funny. Anyway, my apologies for spelling actor's names wrong in this. (I'm not sure if I did, but I might have.) Okay, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review.   
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Erina groaned as she slouched on Angela's couch. One of her hands rested lightly on her forehead as if its mere presence could pull out the dull throb that had started there.  
  
It had all started just moments before when Erina and Angela had been innocently watching television. Erina had gotten an idea for her book and she had wanted to write it down in her notebook before she forgot it.  
  
She had gotten up from the couch, in search of her backpack, where the notebook was located. Usually, when she came to Angela's house, she would drop her bag next to Angela's own by the front door. So, that's where Erina headed first.  
  
It was not there. After a quick search of the whole house and an intense interrogation of Angela's younger brothers (two little fiends, who made sport of hiding things on people), it was decided that the backpack in question was, in fact, lost.  
  
At that point, Erina had started to panic. Her backpack was, well, everything. Erina had never been the kind of girl to carry a cute little purse on her shoulder. No, they were always too small and the strap always fell off Erina's shoulder. So, she carried everything in her backpack. It was more spacious. Plus it stayed put on her back; she did not have to worry about it falling off. Everything was in it.  
  
At that thought, Erina groaned again and ran her hands over her face. How could this have happened, she wondered. She was usually so careful about where she put it and so forth.  
  
Angela, Erina's best friend, hung up the phone that she had been talking on and crossed the living room to sit next to Erina on the couch. She pitied her friend, who thought that the end of the world was at hand just because she had lost her bag. Couldn't she just buy another one, Angela couldn't help but wonder. Angela just could not understand the sudden 'sentimental attachment' that Erina seemed to have towards the missing backpack.  
  
"Erina," Angela started, and she watched as Erina slid her hands away form her face and turned dazed eyes toward her friend. "The woman at Barnes and Noble said that she'd check to see if a bag was turned in and that she'd call us back when she knew."  
  
Erina nodded, a troubled look settling on her face. She turned her gaze away from Angela and stared straight out in front of her. But, Erina saw nothing. How could this have happened, she wondered again.  
  
Angela watched her friend, her brow furrowed in worry. Erina sure seems to be taking this hard, Angela thought. "Can't you juts buy a new bag?" Angela asked innocently.  
  
Erina looked back at Angela. She did not say a word as she stared at her friend in surprise. She realized suddenly that Angela had no idea how horrible the situation really was.  
  
Abruptly, Erina stood from the couch and paced across the small living room. "You don't understand," she said fiercely to her friend. "That bag had everything in it -my wallet........my money............Oh, my license.......And.....my manuscript."  
  
With her last words, Erina stopped pacing and looked at her friend with pure desperation. "What am I going to do?" she asked, not really expecting a satisfactory answer.  
  
..............................................................  
  
"What do you mean it's not your bag?" Chris asked, startled. Of course it was hers. It had to be.  
  
"Just what I said. It's not mine. I didn't take a bag into the bookstore," Jackie replied calmly.  
  
"Well, then whose bag is this?" Chris asked, his voice rising a bit with panic. How could he have ended up with a complete stranger's property?  
  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders and then watched as Chris leaned back against his seat, startled. "Well, why don't we just take a look inside and see if we can find anything of interest?" She suggested lightly.  
  
Chris nodded his consent and Jackie slowly unzipped the larger compartment of the bag. Immediately three black pens fell into her lap along with a small notebook labeled 'Thoughts And Good Ideas For Stories'. Jackie flipped through the notebook, looking for the written name of its owner. No names were written, though, so Jackie handed the small notebook to Chris to hold and she reached into the bag again.  
  
This time, she withdrew a folder, which seemed to be bursting with papers. The volume of papers made the folder look fat and curiosity overwhelmed Jackie as she realized that the folder had not distinguishing marks on it. She opened it up and her eyes immediately fell upon the printed words on the top sheet of plain white printing paper. 'Silver Dreams', it read. Jackie flipped to the next page.  
  
"Hmmm.....," Jackie said quietly, as she read. This, she knew, was apparently someone's story that they had spent a great deal of time writing.   
  
"Interesting," she whispered as she flipped to the next page and continued to read.  
  
'What?" Chris asked, leaning over in his seat to get a better view of what Jackie was looking at. "Did you find something?"  
  
"No," she answered, reluctantly closing the folder and handing it to Chris. "Not yet."  
  
Jackie unzipped the small compartment on the front of the bag and let her fingers wander through more pens, a few scattered pieces of paper and a pack of gum. Suddenly, her fingers skimmed the surface of a smooth, cloth object, way down deep in the bottom of the small compartment. Jackie smiled, knowing what she had found. Her fingers closed over the wallet and she pulled it out of the backpack.  
  
"Jackpot," she said to Chris as his eyes widened at the sight of the wallet. "This is bound to have some kind of identification in it."  
  
Jackie unzipped the wallet and opened it slowly. She smiled brightly as her eyes met with the face of a young girl around her own age. Through the picture, the girl smiled back at Jackie as if they both shared a secret that the rest of the word didn't.  
  
"Know her?" Jackie asked Chris as she showed him the driver's license she had found in the wallet.  
  
Chris' eyes widened and his face drained of all color as recognition pounded into his brain. "Oh no," he groaned and then slumped back into his seat again. This cannot be happening, he thought. It just can't be.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you two have met," Jackie remarked, trying to bite back a grin. She had a pretty good idea of who the girl in the picture was. Jackie had seen Chris talking to the girl in the café.  
  
"She's.........," Chris stared and then turned to look at Jackie. "I met her at the bookstore," he said as a way of explanation.  
  
"The coffee girl," Jackie said, not even bothering to pose it as a question. She already knew the answer, even before Chris nodded his head in response. She shook her head and smiled. This was just too perfect, in her opinion. She had seen the way that Chris had watched the girl even after she had accidently spilled coffee all over his shirt. Well, Shawn's shirt. Oh, the plot thickens, Jackie thought as she looked at the girl's picture again. This, she knew, would be good.  
  
Suddenly, the seatbelts sign flashed off and people all around Jackie and Chris stood up to stretch their achy bones. Jackie remembered that she had wanted to go hang out with her friend, Reagan. But, now, there was something a bit more important to deal with. I'll talk to Reagan later, she thought decisively. Then she turned to Chris.  
  
"Why don't you tell me exactly how you managed to get this bag," she said, a slight grin starting on her lips.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Angela approached the couch cautiously, wondering with every step how she was going to accomplish the task set before her. Erina is going to totally freak, Angela thought knowingly. You see, the lady from Barnes and Noble had just called Angela back and she had not had good news.  
  
"Erina, honey," Angela started as she sat down on the couch next to her friend. Erina turned her head to look at Angela with so much hope in her eyes that Angela almost blurted out the whole thing. Break it to her slowly, Angela commanded herself.  
  
"Well, that was Ba-" she started, but was cut off by a younger version of herself rushing into the room. Her younger sister, Reilly, came to a halt right in front of her, the remote control to the t.v. clutched tightly in her hand.   
  
"Oh, Angela, please can I change the channel? My show is coming on in just a minute. Please? Please?" Reilly pleaded with her older sister.   
"Reilly, we were talking here," Angela said, annoyed. Really, sometimes her younger brothers and sister could be pains.  
  
"Sorry. Please, please, please?" Reilly, continued, all but kneeling on the floor to beg.  
  
"I don't care what you do," Angela answered, shrugging. All she wanted was for her sister to leave them alone so that she could tell Erina what the lady from Barnes and Noble had said before she lost her nerve. "Just don't interrupt us again."  
  
"Okay," Reilly excaimed in excitement and she rushed across the room to sit in front of the television. She aimed the remote and clicked to the channel that her show was on.  
  
Angela shook her head as she watched her sister for a minute. Then she turned back to Erina, who watched her expectantly. "Erina, honey," Angela started again. 'That was the lady from Barnes and Noble on the phone." She searched her friend's face for any trace of a reaction, but saw nothing. Yet. Erina simply looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Now, don't worry or anything," Angela remarked, knowing that that was exactly what Erina would do. "The lady said....well, she said that one of the employees..............gave your bag to someone else, thinking it was theirs or something."  
  
Still no reaction from Erina. She continued to stare at Angela, not fully comprehending what she had just been told. The only sound in the room came from the television that Reilly watched. Then, Erina exploded emotionally.  
  
"Oh no!" Erina moaned and covered her face with her hands. Someone else had her bag, she thought. Someone else had her manuscript. Oh why hadn't I been more careful, she berated herself.  
  
"It will be okay," Angela said doubtfully. Erina looked at her slowly with a glare that clearly told Angela that Erina didn't believe her either.  
  
"It doesn't get much worse than this," Erina mumbled.   
  
As if on cue, Reilly's favorite show came on television. The theme song was light and upbeat, while pictures of the crisp, clean young actors flashed across the television screen.   
  
Erina watched with only a slight interest. Her mind was still overwrought about all that she had lost. Sure, she could have her license remade and she did have her manuscript on disk. It was just the thought that someone else could turn the story in as their own that scared her. She had worked on it for so long, she couldn't bear to think of seeing someone else's name on her story.  
  
Oh, Reilly's favorite show is 'In A Heartbeat', Erina thought vaguely. I've seen this show before. It's pretty cool.  
  
Erina and Angela watched as the names of the actors slid by with their faces. Shawn Ashmore. Reagan Pasternak. Danso Gordon.  
  
Hmmm, Erina thought suddenly a bit more alert. He looks kind of familiar.  
  
Then someone else was smiling out from the television screen and his name flashed across the bottom of the screen. Erina's heart stopped beating. Christopher Ralph, the screen said under his perfect smile.   
  
"Oh my god," Erina mumbled, hoping that no one had heard her. But, Reagan turned around from her perch on the floor and smiled knowingly. "Isn't he dreamy?" She asked a stunned Erina.  
  
The last face and name flashed across the screen and Erina was almost certain. Jackie Rosenbaum. Erina's mind was a whirl of thoughts as everything fell into place. The three familiar looking people in the café. The guy who called himself Chris. He had mentioned his friend Shawn. Perhaps Shawn Ashmore? Suddenly, Erina knew why Chris and his two friends had looked so familiar to her. And, suddenly, Erina knew what Chris did for a living.  
  
"Oh my God," she said again, louder this time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angela asked, wondering what was wrong with her friend all of the sudden. Erina's eyes were as wide as saucers and they seemed to be glued to the television.   
  
Angela looked back in forth between Erina and the television, trying to decide what the connection between the two was. Erina looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then the cherry red color started to inch its way up Erina's cheeks again.  
  
Erina could not believe what she was seeing. There, before her on the television was the guy she had spilled coffee on. She had sat in the café and talked with him too. And all of the time, she had had no idea as to who he really was. Slowly, She raised a hand and pointed to the television just as Chris came into view.   
  
"Look, Look!" She cried to Angela. Erina jumped up off the couch and paced around the room.   
  
"What?" Angela asked, not seeing what Erina was seeing. It was a show on Disney, big deal. "Erina, what's your problem?"  
  
Erina turned towards her, fire blazing in her eyes. "What's my problem? What's my problem?" She asked incredulously, not believing that Angela still did not see the problem.   
  
She pointed to the screen again as Chris came into view again and then turned to watch her friend's expression. She figured that as soon as Angela saw Chris she would recognize him as Erina, herself, had. But, Angela just shrugged, as she still did not see what the big deal was.  
  
Erina stopped pacing and stared at Angela. "I dumped coffee on Christopher Ralph!" She yelled so loud that Angela's two younger brothers ran in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was.  
  
Reilly looked at her in awe, not noticing the pure panic building in Erina's eyes. "You are so lucky," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh boy," Angela said.  
  
  
  
Whew! Okay, so what did you think? Please review this and let me know if you liked it or not. I'll try to get the next part out soon. School stuff is starting to get in the way, though. And I just started another semester. Anyway, thanks lots.   
  
  



	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: yeah, the actors own their names and all that.  
  
Jackie sat quietly listening as Chris told her the growing tale of how he had met Erina in the bookstore and how he had managed to end up with her book bag. She couldn't help but laugh at some points in the story, as the whole thing was almost comical. What were the chances that so much could go wrong on just a short trip to the bookstore?   
  
Chris, on the other hand, apparently did not think that the whole situation was funny. In fact, he glared at Jackie as she tried to control her laughter. The whole trip to Barnes and Noble had been labeled a complete disaster from Chris' viewpoint. And to top it all off, he still had to tell Shawn about the shirt with its new brown design on the front. Too bad the shirt had started out all white.  
  
".....And then he handed me the bag and walked away," Chris finished and then sat back in his seat. He was happy that the story was finally over. Of course, in his mind he know that the story really had a ways to go since somehow he needed to do something about the bag that now sat innocently at his feet.  
  
"Well, the Barns and Noble guy must have seen you talking with Erina and thought that you were there with her," Jackie surmised and Chris nodded miserably.  
  
"Yeah, but what do I do now? I mean, what about the bag?"  
  
Jackie shrugged, trying not to laugh again. Poor Chris, she thought, he's really done it this time. It seemed as if he couldn't get away from the girl in New York.  
  
"You could send it back to her. Her address is on her license," Jackie suggested just as the seatbelts light came on and glowed its message right in front of them.   
  
Chris and Jackie both buckled their seatbelts and then stared down at the bag that had caused so much fuss. "She must be freaking out by now," Chris mumbled under his breath but not low enough so that Jackie could not hear him. She looked at him quickly in surprise. Well, well, well, she thought, maybe this girl isn't as much of a pain as I originally thought.  
  
And as the wheels of the plane kissed the ground, Chris stared out the window, wondering what Erina was doing and thinking just then.  
  
..........................................  
  
Erina was freaking out. She stood in the middle of Angela's living room, her face drained of all color. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her eyes were opened wide as she stared at the television screen in front of her. There he was, the guy she had unwittingly spilled coffee all over in the middle of the writing reference section in Barnes and Noble. All Erina could do was stare at him and wish with all her might that the whole experience was a bad dream. After all, it truly was turning into a nightmare.  
  
"Well," Angela said, trying to ease the panic that she saw in her friend's eyes. "Are you sure it's him? I mean, maybe it was just someone who looks like him."  
  
Erina turned to her friend slowly. "I am pretty sure it's him," she said in a very slow and deliberate voice.  
  
Wow, Angela thought. This was turning out better than she had originally thought. Erina had dumped coffee on a television star. In Angela's opinion, it didn't get much better than that. But, Angela could tell how much her friend was stressing over the fact that it had happened.   
  
"At least you don't have to worry," Angela said, trying to calm Erina's frazzled nerves. "You'll probably never have to see him again in person."  
  
.............................................  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Jackie sat waiting for the director to finish going over the scene with two of the other actors. She sat in one of the desks on the school set, her left leg crossed comfortably over the right. She leaned back in the chair and made herself comfortable and then she opened the folder. She skipped to the part she had left off on the plane and started to read.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was still reading, engrossed in the words on the printed page. "Not bad," she mumbled as she turned the page.  
  
................................................  
  
"You did what to my shirt?" Shawn asked, trying to understand the series of events that had taken place in the bookstore.  
  
"I kind of ran into this girl and she knocked my coffee all over me," Chris answered, looking sheepishly at his friend. This was the third time that he had had to explain what had happened to Shawn because Shawn, at first, could not believe that it had happened at all. Then, Chris had pulled the stained tee shirt out of his bag and shown it to Shawn. After that, Shawn was a believer.  
  
"Maybe the stain will come out?" Chris suggested. "I mean, the stain isn't that big."  
  
Shawn looked at the shirt and then he looked back at his friend. Had his friend developed some kind of sight deficiency all of the sudden that prevented him from seeing that the stain covered almost all of the front part of the shirt? Shawn raised a single eyebrow at Chris in order to present his disbelief.  
  
"Okay," Chris remarked, knowing that Shawn was not buying his optimistic routine, "if it doesn't come out, I'll get you a new shirt, okay?"  
  
Shawn searched Chris' face for any signs of a smile, which would lead him to believe that his friend was joking. But, nothing showed except the pure seriousness in Chris' expression. He truly would have replaced the shirt, Shawn realized. Then he decided to let his friend out of his misery.  
  
"Don't worry about it, man," Shawn said, shrugging. Then he laughed. "Leave it to you to run into some clumsy girl. What did she do, freak out when she realized who you were?"  
  
Chris shook his head, thinking back to what Erina's reaction had been when he had told her what his name was. Her eyes had not given away any form of recognition whatsoever.   
  
"I don't think she knows who I am," Chris said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His fingers slid into the cloth and immediately felt a small piece of paper. Chris's fingers closed over the paper and he dragged it out of his pocket, wondering what it could be.  
  
"What's that?" Shawn asked as he watched his friend open up the small piece of paper that eh had pulled form his pocket.   
  
"I don't know......Oh man," Chris exclaimed as he read the brief writing on the paper.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Chris looked at his friend as if seeing him for the first time, because his mind was elsewhere than in that room. He remembered back to the bookstore when Erina's friend had slipped the tiny scrap of paper into his hand. He had thought that she was passing her phone number to him as girls sometimes did. It surprised him that she would do that because she barely knew him. But, then again, girls had done it in the past. He had put the piece of paper in his pocket, intent on throwing it away later when he reached the set. But, now, everything was changed because the little piece of paper did not contain Angela's phone number as first expected. No, it contained something quite more valuable to the circumstance that Chris found himself trapped in.  
  
Chris brushed past Shawn, without answering him. He walked swiftly to the set where he knew Jackie would be, Shawn following hot on his heels. He had seen her there earlier, carrying around the folder that had been in Erina's bag. And even though he had not liked the idea of Jackie taking things out of Erina's bag, he had said nothing.   
  
He found her on the school set, totally engrossed in the story before her.   
"You should read this, Chris. It's good," Jackie said, looking up at her friend.  
  
Chris said nothing but just handed her the piece of paper. Jackie read it silently, a broad smile forming on her lips. Oh, she thought silently, this is getting too good.  
  
Shawn leaned over Jackie's shoulder to see for himself what the note said. "Erina Phillips. 594-7724," he read out loud. "Let me guess," he said after a minute of silence, "that's the girl who changed the color of my shirt."  
  
Chris nodded mutely and looked at Jackie for advice. Jackie returned a sly smile of her own. "So, when are you going to call her and let her know that her bag is with you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
.................................................  
  
Erina had taken comfort in the fact that she would never see Chris again. It wasn't like she didn't like him; he seemed like a very nice person. It was just the fact that she had not recognized him and spilled coffee on him all rolled up in one that had her thanking her lucky stars she didn't have to see him again. She couldn't imagine facing him again, knowing what had happened.  
  
By the time she had reached home, Erina felt much better about the whole situation. Her nerves had relaxed and she now had color back in her cheeks. In fact, the issue of her bag being lost was only a thought in the back of her mind. She was so relaxed because, now, having the whole sordid affair over with, Erina could look back and see the humor in it. It's totally my luck, she thought as she let herself in the front door of her home, that I would spill coffee on a celebrity.   
  
She laughed to herself as she walked through the living room to the kitchen, where she could hear her mother singing while she washed the dinner dishes in the sink.  
  
"Hey ma," Erina called as she stepped into the bright kitchen and took a seat at the large oak dinner table.  
  
"Hello, my darling," her mother said, wiping her wet hands on the dishtowel. Then she crossed the kitchen to drop a kiss on the top of her only daughter's head. "And I'm guessing that you ate supper at Angela's house?"  
  
"Yup," Erina answered.  
  
"Hmmm," her mother said quietly as she crossed back over to the sink. "Did you get the book at Barnes and Noble that you wanted?" She asked as she picked up another dish from the sudsy water and started washing it with the cloth that hung in her hand.  
  
Erina looked down at the tabletop and tried not to laugh. No, she hadn't gotten the book. Everything had happened and she had totally forgotten about it. But, how could she tell her mother about all that had happened to her on that day? Erina was finally getting over her embarrassment about the matter; telling the tale to her mother would only succeed in bringing up the humiliation again.  
  
"No," she said simply, allowing her mother to draw her own conclusions.  
  
"Oh," her mother said, looking over her shoulder. "Better luck next time."  
  
"Yeah," Erina returned.  
  
Silence fell over the small kitchen as Erina's mother continued to work on the dishes and Erina lost herself in her thoughts. She wondered what Chris was doing right them, being the big celebrity that he was. Had he told all of his friends about what had happened at the bookstore? Were they all having a good laugh at her expense?  
  
Erina frowned, feeling the old familiar feeling of dread seep into her stomach. How could I have been so clumsy, she thought for the tenth time that day. And how could I have not recognized him?   
  
"Oh, honey, I almost forgot," her mother said, pulling her from her dismal thoughts. "One of your friends called for you."  
  
"Really?" Erina asked, wondering who the caller could have been. She had just seen all of her friends at school that day and none of them had mentioned calling her later on. And she had just seen Angela minutes before. Surely, she would not have called so soon.  
  
"He sounded like a very nice boy," Erina's mother continued and Erina's ears immediately perked up.  
  
"He?" She asked, surprised. Who could have called me, she wondered. Suddenly dread filled her heart and she had a terrible feeling about the phone call she had received. "Mom, what was the guy's name?" She asked slowly.   
  
Erina's mother placed the glass she had been washing in the strainer to dry and then turned from the sink and wiped her hands on the dishtowel again. "Now let me think." She said, leaning against the sink. "He said his first name was ....................Chris and his last name was...."  
  
"Ralph," Erina finished for her in a voice barely higher than a whisper.  
  
"Yes," her mother said smiling, "That's it. Do you two know each other well?"  
  
Erina rolled her eyes and stood from her chair at the table. Just hours before, she and Chris hadn't known each other at all. Now, though......."We're beginning to," she answered before leaving the kitchen and heading for the solace and comfort of her room.  
  
She had just gotten to the foot of the stairs that led to the second floor of the house when her mother called through the kitchen door. "When I told him you weren't home, he said that he'd call you back around nine o'clock tonight."  
  
Erina froze, her right foot resting lightly on the first stair step. The words nine o'clock echoed through out her mind over and over again. Ever so slowly, Erina looked down at the watch that encircled her wrist. 8:45 p.m., it read.   
  
"Oh boy," She whispered and then bounded up the stairs to her room.  
  
.............................................  
  
Okay, Chris told himself, just pick up the phone and call her. It wouldn't be so hard, he knew. All he had to do was pick up the phone and dial. The tiny slip of paper with her phone number lay on the desk, next to the phone. The wrinkles on the paper had been smoothed out so that now it lay flat, Erina's number shining happily off it.   
  
Chris stared at it, unconsciously memorizing the numbers. Why was he so nervous, he wondered. He knew Erina. Well, sort of. It seemed, in the least, that they could not get away from each other. First the coffee event, then the bag thing, and now her phone number. But, the phone number was the key out of the situation, Chris knew. He could call her and explain how he had gotten her bag. Then he'd just send it back to her in the mail. No big deal. After that, he'd never hear from her again. Everything would be fine. Everything would be back to normal.  
  
Would it, his mind asked. Would everything be back to normal? This girl intruiged him with her folder filled with her story and her shy manner. Even her keen ability to turn red at the drop of a hat was interesting. No doubt, she was probably a very interesting person. Yet, Chris would not have the chance to get to know her because after he made that call, he would probably never hear from her again.   
  
Chris picked up the phone slowly. He had to do it. He had to call her.   
  
....................................................  
  
Erina sat at the desk in her room, staring intently at the phone. The clock on her bedside table read 8:57 p.m. Erina's stomach filled with nervousness as she waited for the inevitable phone call. It wasn't the fact that someone was calling her that scared her. Oh no, it was the fact that Christopher Ralph was calling her that set her nerves to jittering about.   
  
What could he possibly want, she wondered. I thought everything was said at the store.  
  
He had called once already. And since he was calling her back, it made Erina think that perhaps he wanted to talk to her about something rather important. What could he want with me, she thought, willing the phone to ring.  
  
8:58.  
  
Could he want me to replace the shirt, she thought worriedly. Perhaps Shawn was not as understanding as Chris had thought he would be. Erina nodded her head once as she decided instantly what she would do, if that were the case. I'll replace the shirt, she thought. After all, I am the one who bumped into him.  
  
8:59  
  
And I'll apologize for not recognizing him, she continued in her mind. I'll tell him how much I like the show. Isn't that what celebrities like, to hear praise for their show?  
  
Erina checked the time and held her breath as the digital numbers turned over to 9:00 p.m. She waited in the silence of her room, her sanctuary. Nothing happened to break the silence. She waited, her heart beating way faster than was normal. Her stomach did flips with nervousness.  
  
9:02  
  
Erina let out a tremulous breath and looked around her room. She laughed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. How silly I have been, she thought. Of course he wasn't going to call me. He had better things to do with his time than spend it calling some girl he had just met in a bookstore that day.  
  
9:05  
  
Mom probably got the name wrong when the person called me, Erina thought.   
  
9:08  
  
She laughed, trying to cover her disappointment. He isn't going to call me, she thought. For a few minutes there, she had been looking forward to the call, no matter how nervous it had made her. And it wasn't really because she thought a real actor from television was going to call her. No, it was because he was a person who was nice enough to forgive the poor clumsy girl who had spilled coffee on him.   
  
A part of her was glad he had not called. Now, she could return to her normal life. No excitement there. Just the usual routine. School, her book.  
  
But, another growing part of her still wished he had called. Someone new to talk to. A new friend. He seemed so nice when she wasn't spilling coffee on him.  
  
9:15  
  
Erina closed her eyes and tried to pull herself together. "No big deal," she whispered to herself. She stood from her chair and walked to the door of her room. Her heart no longer beat at a faster pace than what was normal and her stomach hung heavy like a mound of lead in her chest.  
  
Erina opened the door to her room and stood in the doorway, wondering what she should do to dissolve her depressing state. I'll eat mint chocolate chip ice cream and watch television, she decided. Anything would work, as long as it got her mind off her disappointment.  
  
Erina looked back across her room at the phone, which sat too quietly on her desk. 9:25. It would have been nice, she thought and left her room intent on getting that ice cream.  
  
  
The phone rang.  
  
  
  
Okay, well, what do you think? I am hoping the next part will be out soon because I really want to finish Chris and Erina's story so that I can go onto other stuff. Please review and let me know what you think.  



	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. The actor's own themselves and I imagine they have better things to do with their time than try to sue me. But, unfortunately, I don not know them personally. I mean, it's not like I call up Christopher Ralph and invite him to tea or whatever. I don't even like tea. Okay, anyway, live safely in the knowledge that I own no one except Erina, Erina's mom, Angela and Reilly.  
  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Erina froze at the top of the stairs, her mind wondering frantically if she had heard right. Could that really have been the phone, she thought hope welling up in her stomach. She closed her eyes and listened closely, waiting for any sign that her mind was not playing tricks on her.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
Erina's eyes snapped open and she listened closely as her mother answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?" She could hear her mother say from the kitchen. "Oh, yes......hold on just a minute please."  
  
Erina waited, wondering who was on the phone. It's probably just Angela, she told herself as her mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Don't get too excited.  
  
"Erina, honey, the phone is for you," her mother called up to her from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay," Erina replied in a high quiet voice. It's just Angela, she repeated in her mind as she walked slowly back to her room. It was odd, suddenly her shoes felt as if they were made of concrete and the phone seemed like it was miles away.   
  
Erina walked into her room and closed the door, trying to keep her breathing regular. What if it wasn't Angela, her mind screamed. What if it was him?  
  
"No," Erina whispered, "don't get your hopes up. It's just Angela on the phone.  
  
She walked over to her desk and slowly reached for the phone as if it might bite her. Her hand closed over the receiver and she lifted it slowly to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit odd. Really, she never knew it could be that high. Bu, then again, she was nervous.   
  
No matter how many times she had managed to tell herself that this was probably just Angela, she still hadn't managed to believe it. She was so nervous that her hands shook and sweat was starting to form little droplets on her forehead. Even Angela wouldn't have thought it was funny this time.  
  
"Erina," a voice too low to be Angela's asked.  
  
Erina swallowed hard and then smiled. It was him. He had called.   
  
"Yeah," she responded, her nerves screaming at her.  
  
"This is Chris. Um, we met at the bookstore today."  
  
"Um, hi......Chris," Erina said, wondering what exactly she was supposed to say to him. What did one say to a celebrity they had spilled coffee all over? Then, it seemed as if her mouth was not a part of her. It suddenly opened and words that Erina had never meant to say came forth. They came out in a rushed bunch as if they were afraid that Erina's brain might catch on and stop them before they could escape.   
  
"I didn't know who you were at the store. That is, I didn't recognize you. But now, you know, I know." Erina slapped herself lightly on the forehead and tried to melt into the floor right there. Where had that come from, she wondered. How stupid did I sound when I said that?  
  
Chris laughed softly. So, she was nervous too. He could just picture her on the phone, a blush starting on her cheeks. And she knew who he was. He wondered when she had figured it out.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "It's no big deal. Listen, the reason I'm calling is that I have something of yours."  
  
Erina's eyes went wide. "My bag?" Erina asked, hoping.  
"Yeah," Chris returned.  
  
Erina exhaled and then sank down into her desk chair. Oh thank God, she thought. I know where my bag is now.   
  
Suddenly all of the nervousness fell away and Erina felt like herself again. Her voice sounded fine and her cheeks were not flaming red. She had no urges to say anything crazy as she had just minutes before. No, Erina felt like her usual self again, and it gave her a bit of confidence.  
  
"So," she started conversationally. "How did you end up with my bag?"  
  
...............................................  
  
"He called you?!?! Angela squealed at the top of her lungs. It was the following day and they were at school, standing at their lockers before homeroom. Erina had just told Angela the great news of the night before.  
  
"Yup, and he has by bag," Erina answered happily. She was so happy to know that her bag was okay and on it's way back to her as they spoke.  
  
"How'd he get your bag?" Angela asked and just as Erina was about to answer, she said, "Wait, that's not important. He called you?!?!"  
  
Erina laughed as she looked at Angela's face. The mix of surprise and excitement in Angela's eyes was just too much. It was if someone had just told Angela that she had won a million dollars.  
  
"Well, you know," Angela remarked as they walked down the hall to their homeroom. "You owe this all to me. I mean, if I hadn't have slipped your number to him, he never would have been able to call you last night."  
  
"Yeah," Erina said, turning to face her devious friend, her eyes narrowing, "Chris told me about how you did that. I'll get you back eventually, you know."  
  
"I know," Angela smiled sweetly. "So what else did you guys talk about?"  
  
Erina smiled as she thought back to the night before and the unexpected phone call that she had gotten. She had ended up talking to Chris for a little over an hour and a half. It just seemed as if they had so much to talk about. There had never been a lull in the conversation or anything like that. They had just talked and talked, telling each other about themselves and their lives.   
  
It was really cool, Erina thought. Really cool.  
  
"Well," Erina started slowly, remembering what she and Chris had talked about. "He told me that Shawn wasn't mad about the whole shirt thing, buck he was wondering who the heck I was...Oh! And Jackie Rosenbaum read some of my story and she really liked it!"  
  
"That is too cool," Angela responded, enthusiastically.  
  
The two girls walked into their homeroom and dropped into their desks, right next to each other, of course. Then Angela turned to Erina, waiting for her to continue. I can't believe he called her, Angela thought. That is so cool.  
  
"Then I told him what we were doing in the bookstore in the first place. And how I didn't even buy the book I needed. And then I told him how I found out he was Christopher Ralph.  
  
"You did?" Angela asked surprised. It wasn't like Erina to relive moments to others that she had found embarrassing.  
  
"Yeah," Erina said, laughing as she remembered. "Chris laughed when I told him about how I was freaking out and your sister was just like, 'isn't he great?'."  
  
"Wow," Angela said impressed. Apparently, Erina felt comfortable talking to this guy, she thought. Another thing that is so unlike Erina. Usually she isn't so open with people that she first meets.  
  
"You know, Angela, it was really great talking to him. It's like......." Erina laughed softly, "I know this sounds stupid, but, it's like we've known each other forever or something. I mean, we talked like we were good friends."  
  
"Very cool," Angela responded. "So, when did he say your bag should get here?"  
  
"By tomorrow. He was going to send it special so that I could have it back as soon as possible. Isn't that great?"  
  
Angela nodded, amazed at the change she was seeing taking place in her friend. Erina seemed to all of the sudden carry an air of confidence that had been lacking before. Chris probably doesn't even know the difference he's made, Angela thought.   
  
............................................  
  
The Next Day  
  
One would think it was a grand occasion, Erina thought. No one had ever cared about what came in her family's mailbox. That is, until today. Today, Angela and her sister, Reilly, had gotten out of bed on a Saturday morning before eleven and had rushed over to Erina's house to witness the event about to unfold.   
  
She surveyed the road before her. Still no signs of the mailman.  
"Is he supposed to come soon," Reilly asked, as she sat on the front steps to Erina's house. Her elbows rested on her knees and her head sat on her balled fists, waiting a bit impatiently to see the sacred bag that had touched Christopher Ralph's hands.  
  
"He should be here anytime," Erina reassured her. And then she heard it, the hum of the engine as the car rounded the corner onto Erina's block. The mailman pulled up to the mailbox and rolled down his car window.  
  
"He's here!" Reilly exclaimed, jumping off the stone steps and rushing with the other two girls down to the mailman's car.   
  
The mailman greeted the girls and handed them the letters addressed to Erina's mother. All three girls waited, holding their breaths for him to pass them THE box. The mailman reached in the backseat of his car and pulled out the box, just big enough to hold a backpack. He passed in through the window to the three girls and waited as they moved away from the car before pulling away from the curb. He honked his horn as the girl's waved goodbye to him. Really, the mailman was such a nice man.  
  
"Open it! Open it! Open it!' Angela screamed, passing the regular mail to Reilly to put on the stone steps. Reilly did so and was back by her sister's side just as Erina ripped the tape on the box and opened the box.   
  
Erina pulled out her bag and hugged it against her chest. It was so good to have it back again. She opened it and looked through her things, making sure everything was there.  
  
Tentatively, Reilly reached out and touched the nylon fabric that made up Erian's backpack. "Christopher Ralph touched this," she whispered, looking at Erina and Angela with wide eyes. "Wow."  
  
The two older girls laughed and Erina was just about to zip her bag closed when something white caught her eye. It fell out of the bag and slipped into the grass below.  
  
Erina picked it up, her brow furrowing as she could not remember having a letter in her bag before. "What is this?" She asked herself and the other two girls crowded around as Erina opened the letter.  
  
She looked at the first few lines of the letter and then turned to Angela and Reilly. "He wrote me a letter," she simply before reading it outloud.  
  
Dear Erina,  
I hope this gets back to you okay. I know that if you get this letter, it means that you have your backpack back. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize again for the mix up. Jackie says that she thinks it was an act of fate, but Shawn just thinks the whole thing is crazy. He has vowed never to go in a bookstore again.  
I hope you don't mind, I read a little bit of your book tonight. I really like it and can't wait to see it printed and on the shelf in the bookstores here. Jackie liked it too, as I told you on the phone last night. Tonight, we were fighting over who gets to read a little bit more before I have to pack it up. I won.  
Speaking of your book, there is something in the bottom of this box that I think you'll like. I don't know if it's the best one or not, but the guy at the bookstore said it's really popular. Hope it helps you.  
Well, I should probably be closing now. Let me know if you get your book sold.   
Take care,   
Chris  
  
  
"Oh my goodness," Angela mumbled, "This is too good."  
  
Something in the bottom of the box, Erina thought confused. What would he have put in the bottom of the box. Erina looked inside the box and her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my....," she said softly as she realized that he had remembered.   
  
"What?" Angela asked. "What is it?"   
  
Erina pulled the book out slowly and held it up for Angela and Reilly to read the title.  
  
"How To Write A Book Proposal," Reilly read out loud.  
  
"Wow," was all Angela could think to say.  
  
.....................................  
  
A Week Later  
  
Chris rifled through his mail as he waited for the director to call the scene. Nothing good here, he thought as he looked at the envelopes. He flipped to the next envelope and a smile touched his lips. It was addressed to him, as usual, but in the left hand corner was the return address for Erina Phillips of New York. Chris ripped the envelope open enthusiastically and started to read.  
  
Dear Chris,  
I hope you don't mind that I have written you. I saw your return address on the letter you sent me. I just had to write and tell you how grateful I am for you returning my bag.  
Thank you so much for the book! You didn't have to do that. But, it has helped me a great deal. In fact, just a couple of days ago, I sent in the first fifty pages of my manuscript to three different publishers. Keep your fingers crossed for me!  
So, how are things with you? Angela says to say hi.   
Erina  
  
Chris smiled as he refolded the letter and carefully put it back into its envelope. So she liked the book, he thought. Good, I'm glad.  
  
Reagan, who just happened to be walking by at that time noticed the silly grin Chris had on his face as he looked at the envelope. "What's that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Erina wrote me," Chris answered, smiling.  
  
"Ohhhh," Reagan responded, smiling back sweetly. She knew who Erina was. In fact, everybody on the set knew who Erina was and how she had met Chris. It was a favorite tale now of the cast members and since it seemed to have a happy ending, Chris didn't mind telling it over and over again. How cute, Reagan thought, as she walked away towards her dressing room. Wait till I tell Jackie about this.  
  
..........................................  
  
The next letter Erina received came about two months later. She had wondered why he had not written and had thought that perhaps she should not have written him back in the first place. Of course, it had not slipped her mind that he was a very busy person, what with the show and all. Maybe he just doesn't have time right now, Erina had thought.  
  
But then, one day, the next letter came, putting all her fears to rest.  
  
Erina,  
Sorry it's been so long since I wrote last. Things have been really crazy around here. The show just wrapped up its first season! I'd love to tell you what happens in the finale, but I can't. You'll just have to watch it and find out.  
I was glad to hear that you had sent in some of your manuscript to different publishers. I hope it works out well for you. Maybe you could do a book signing thing here in Toronto. That would be cool. Then you'd be able to meet everyone and maybe I could show you around the set.  
Jackie says hi. Tell Angela I said hi. I put a picture of the whole cast in here for Angela's sister. Everyone here was really flattered when I told them about how much Reilly loves the show.  
So, how's school going?  
Take care,  
Chris  
PS.- I don't mind if you write me. In fact, you'd better. We've been through too much together for you to stop contact. Ha ha.  
  
............................................................  
  
  
Chris and Erina sent letters back and forth to each other for months and months. Even though their separate schedules were so full, they always managed to find a few minutes to jot down some words on paper and send it out with the morning mail. They both looked forward to getting letters from each other. It always made their day just a little bit nicer. Erina would always share her letters from Chris with Angela and Chris would always share his letters from Erina with Jackie.  
  
It was interesting how they had started out as complete strangers. Then one small accident set off a chain of events that led to Chris and Erina forming a friendship that did not seem to want to fade away. Even the distance factor was not too much of a problem as long as the mail kept coming, Chris thought.  
  
But, both Chris and Erina did wish that they could see each other again. At this point, it had been many months since Erina had walked into the bookstore and literally run into Chris. And they missed each other. But, how should they get together when one of them lived in New York and the other lived in Canada? This question had plagued Chris' mind for some time. And then, one day, he got his answer.  
  
....................................   
Dear Chris,  
I did it! My book is sold! As you know a while ago, I got my first rejection notice. The publishing company said that it wasn't really their type of story. But, they did say that it was well written and that I might try to send it in somewhere else. So, I waited until I got a notice from the second publishing company that I sent my book to. They loved it!!!! They have signed me on for a trilogy and everything. This is so cool, Chris. I even have an agent.   
Anyway, the book signing idea that you had a few months ago isn't such a farfetched one because I actually have a date for one right here in New York. Two weeks from this Saturday at four o'clock. Would you believe it's at the same Barnes and Noble that we first met? Anyway, it's supposed to promote my book and everything. I can't wait!  
School is okay, except that everything is getting chaotic with finals and all. I can't believe I'll be going to college next year. Hopefully, I'll have some extra time on the weekends to work on my book.   
Tell Jackie thanks for the sympathy card when I got my first rejection notice. Her comment about the publishers being too stupid to know a good book if it fell in their lap, made me laugh.   
Well, I have to go. Tell everyone there I said hi. Talk to you soon.  
Erina  
  
.....................................  
  
Chris smiled as he folded up Erina's latest letter. That's perfect, he thought and then he sat down at his own desk to write her a response.  
  
.....................................  
  
Erina ripped open the envelope, the smile never leaving her face. She had just gotten Chris' latest letter and she couldn't wait to see what he had to say. She looked forward to Chris' letters which were always filled with tales of what happened around the set and who played what practical joke one who. The latest one, she would soon learn, contained a surprise.  
  
Erina unfolded the paper and read over the letter quickly. Confused, she read it again, wondering why he had written so little. Usually he wrote at least a page. But this one....... it only had three lines to it.  
  
"What in the world?" She asked herself as she reflected back on other letters Chris had written for any clue as to what it meant. She read it again.  
  
Erina,  
We're coming.  
Chris   
  
Let's see, she thought. In the last letter, I was telling him about my book getting signed and- And then she remembered. The book signing. She had told him about the book signing.  
  
Erina read Chris' note again. 'We're coming," she read out loud.   
  
"Oh Good Lord!" She exclaimed finally understanding what Chris meant. She sank down into her desk chair and felt her heart beat faster and faster. She had a book signing at Barnes and Noble this Saturday. And Chris, well,......... he was coming.   
  
  
  
That last part will be out soon, I hope. It will be short, of that I am sure. Anyway, please, please, please review for me. Thanks! :)  



	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: Um, I own no one except Erina and Angela. Please do not sue the poor, poor girl. Don't forget to review! Thanks.  
  
"So, what makes her so special?" Shawn asked Chris, who sat comfortably in the driver's seat of the rental car.  
  
"Hmmmm.....she writes back to me," Chris answered simply and then contemplated the question. What did make Erina special? Special enough for Chris and his friends to fly on an airplane and then drive a rental car to her book signing. "And she does this thing," Chris started again, looking over at Shawn, who sat in the front passenger seat. "She blushes when she's embarrassed. It's sweet."  
  
Shawn smiled and then looked out the window.   
  
....................................   
  
Chris walked into Barnes and Noble two steps ahead of his friends. He was excited about seeing Erina for the first time in months. Sure, they had written back and forth through the whole time, but............ Well, it wasn't the same.   
  
Chris stood right inside the door to the bookstore and scanned the large room, looking for Erina. Chris knew he wouldn't have a hard time recognizing her. He could still picture the blond hair and blue eyes that had been seared onto his brain the day she had spilled coffee on him.  
  
He smiled. It seemed as if that day were so far back in time now. It seemed as if they had known each other for years instead of merely months. And it seemed as if Erina and her letters had become a larger part of Chris' life than he cared to admit.  
  
But, he wasn't the only one who had noticed the friendship growing between Erina and himself. Jackie, Shawn, Reagan and Danso (who were all piling in the door behind him) had all noticed the difference in their friend. He was always eager to get a new letter from the girl he had met in New York. And now, he was so excited to see her that he had practically run from the car into the store.   
  
It wasn't a bad change in their friend, they all had to admit as they watched him search the room for Erina. No, he was happy and that was all that mattered.  
  
"There she is," Chris said smiling as his eyes fell upon Erina, who stood in the back of the store near a table covered with books. Angela stood next to her and both girls were looking at the books they were holding. Chris stood where he was and just watched Erina. She flipped through the pages of her book and every once in a while she would smile and laugh at something Angela said.   
  
"Well," Reagan whispered, coming to stand at Chris' side. "Go say hi to her."  
  
"Not yet," Chris whispered back as he watched Erina laugh again.  
  
........................................  
  
Angela saw them first. She had been talking to Erina about her book and something (she was quite sure what) had made her look towards the door. And her eyes had landed smack dab on the group of people that stood right in the doorway, looking as if they were in town for a beautiful people convention.   
  
"Oh my good Lord," she mumbled, looking over Erina's shoulder at the actors from her new favorite show. All of them are here, she thought. Wow.  
  
"What?" Erina asked, turning to see what had caught Angela's attention so well.   
  
Her eyes too fell upon the small group right inside the doorway and she smiled. They came, she thought as Chris' eyes and her own locked gazes. It never occurred to her that her eyes had met his own, meaning that he had been watching her for a few minutes.   
  
"Chris," She said enthusiastically and then started across the store towards them.   
  
............................  
  
"Looks like we've been spotted," Shawn mumbled as Erina came closer.   
Chris took a couple of steps forward when she got close enough. Impulse overtook him and he greeted her as he would any good friend- he pulled her into a small friendly hug.  
  
It was probably a good thing that the hug was over as fast as it had begun, because Erina would have been embarrassed if Chris had been able to detect the quickening of her pulse.   
  
Erina stepped back and smiled. Chris looked exactly the same as he had just months before when they had first met. Good, she thought, he hasn't changed.  
  
"How are you?" She asked Chris.  
  
"Okay," he answered, "how are you?"  
  
"Nervous," Erina replied, her eyes widening with her smile.  
  
Suddenly Erina and Chris both were aware that they were not the only ones standing in the small group. It was odd how for just a couple of minutes there, it had seemed as if they had been the only two people in the store. But, as Jackie, Shawn, Reagan and Danso gathered around the two, they were almost forced to acknowledge the others' existence.   
  
"Um, Erina," Chris started, pointing to his friends, "This is Jackie, Reagan, Shawn and Danso."  
  
"Hello," Erina said politely and they all said it back in return.   
  
Jackie stepped forward and smiled at the writer in front of her. " I hope you are planning on autographing a copy of your book for me," she said, pointing to the table covered in copies of Erina's book.  
  
"Oh, ..um.....yeah, okay," Erina returned, a bit surprised. She could not believe that Jackie Rosenbaum wanted her autograph. Shouldn't it be the other way around, Erina wondered. She could just feel her cheeks turning red by the attention.  
  
Chris took one look at Erina's reddening face and looked up to meet Shawn's eyes. His friend smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. Yes, the blushing thing was so very sweet.  
  
"Hey," Danso said, breaking into Chris' thoughts. "Who's that girl over there by the table? She's looking at us weird."  
  
Erina turned around and saw what Danso, and now the rest of them, saw. Angela, who was usually so cool and collected, had totally lost it. The book she had been holding now lay on the floor, as if it had been dropped. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her jaw was hanging low like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
In that instant Erina realized that she had forgotten to tell Angela about Chris' last letter and how he had planned to come to the book signing.  
"Oh boy," Erina mumbled, and rushed across the store to her friend's side, Chris and his friends close behind her.   
  
Erina had never seen Angela look that way before. She seemed to be in a trance as she watched them draw closer to her. Of course, Erina thought, she's never seen all of them in person before.  
  
"Angela," Erina said, and Angela looked at her slowly, her mouth still open wide. "This is Chris and his friends: Danso, Reagan, Jackie and Shawn."  
Angela turned back to the group of actors and blinked as if seeing them for the first time. "I......I......" She started, not able to form real and coherent words.  
  
Reagan stepped forward, knowing how to handle this type of situation. "It's nice meeting you, Angela," she said sweetly.  
  
"Um....it's nice meeting you too," Angela finally managed to get out. She turned to Erina, an eyebrow raised.   
  
......................................  
  
A Couple Hours Later  
  
Something had come over Angela. She wasn't exactly sure what it was or when it had started. But, sure enough, it was there. The idea had started as a little flower waiting to bloom. It had opened slowly, allowing her to fix the little details in her plan until it seemed like it could not fail. Then she was ready to put it into action.  
  
Angela peered over the bookshelf and surveyed the scene before her. Right in front of her, a little to the left, was a table piled high with copies of Erina's book. Right in front of the table was a line of people (all ages) stretching from the back of the store all the way to the front door. Everyone wanted to talk to Erina.  
  
Erina sat behind the table, conversing enthusiastically with a young girl whose book she was signing. She's in her element here, Angela thought and she smiled. Erina could talk about her book all day, she knew. And it seemed as if she might just have to do that, judging by the long line of people waiting to get a glimpse of the young author.   
  
Angela glanced over her shoulder to make sure her bag was in place. Yup, she thought, everything is ready. Now, I just have to wait...........  
  
..................................  
  
Jackie stood at the edge of the aisle and watched as Erina signed another book and handed it back to its new owner. Chris sat next to her, his arm casually draped over the back of her chair. Noticing how Chris sat, Jackie had to smile.  
  
She remembered the day when Chris had first met Erina. He had been so annoyed when she had spilled coffee on him. But then, when he had had time to cool down and think, he had realized it was an honest accident. And that's where it had all began, Jackie thought. She remembered the whole bag incident and the letters that followed.   
  
At first, she thought Chris had seen this girl as a total pain in the butt. Yet now, Jackie knew she had been mistaken. She watched as Chris whispered something in Erina's ear and Erina turned to him and smiled. No, Jackie thought with a broad smile, he doesn't think of her as a pain at all.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" Reagan said, coming up behind Jackie. She knew her friend would understand whom she was talking about without giving them names. Reagan and Jackie always talked that way. They just always seemed to be on the same wavelength.   
  
"Yeah," Jackie replied, not even turning around. "They are cute."  
  
"Look, Erina is blushing again," Reagan noted with a laugh. "I wonder what Chris said to her."  
  
Both girls laughed and then turned as a motion a bit down the aisle caught their attention. Angela was peering over the book display again.  
  
"And what," Danso said, coming up behind Jackie and Reagan and noticing who they were watching, "do you supposed she is up to?"  
  
"I think we are about to find out," Jackie said quietly as they watched Angela suddenly duck down behind the shelf and pull a book out like she was studying it intently.  
  
........................................  
  
Angela's heart pounded in her chest and she forced herself to take a deep breath. Okay, she thought. This is no big deal. Everything is in place. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
She looked down at her book and realized she had been holding it upside down. She rolled her eyes at her own mistake and turned it right side up. Then she stared at it, as if memorizing every word.  
  
.........................................  
  
Shawn was tired. He really liked Erina and her friend, Angela, but he wanted to go home. The plane ride and then the car ride had really tired him out. Plus, he had a shoot tomorrow. What he really needed was a soft bed with lots of pillows. Sleep, he thought desperately, I need sleep.  
  
Shawn took a sip of his coffee as he entered the aisle. The coffee tasted so good. And hopefully, he thought, it will wake me up. Perhaps the coffee would not have woken him up fully, but what happened next did.  
  
Shawn had reached about the middle of the aisle and he hadn't noticed the girl crouching on the floor just a couple steps in front of him.  
  
4.....3....2..., Angela counted silently, waiting for Shawn to get closer.   
  
Shawn was right behind her now and she whispered, "one," before standing abruptly.   
  
"Oh, My---!" Shawn exclaimed as the lovely brown liquid poured excitedly onto his white shirt. Ironically, it was a new plain white shirt. But, of course, Angela had not known that.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Angela said, painting a picture of false innocence on her face. "Oh, I am so clumsy!"  
  
Shawn just stared at her, his mouth opened wide. How could this have happened, he wondered frantically. How?  
  
"Hold on," Angela told him as she ran for the bag that she had planted on the other side of the aisle. She reached inside and pulled out a box of tissues that hadn't even been opened yet. Yanking the top off, she pulled out a handful of them and rushed back over to Shawn. Immediately, she started dabbing the poor guy's shirt, muttering the whole time about how clumsy she was.  
  
Shawn just continued to stare at her and wonder vaguely, if he would ever be allowed to own a white shirt without a brown stain on it. At this point, he doubted it.  
  
Angela glanced over the aisle again as she dabbed at Shawn's shirt. Chris was talking to Erina, both of them smiling and looking at each other intently as if the rest of the world didn't exist. And perhaps for them, it didn't.  
  
Hey it worked for Erina, Angela thought as she looked back at Shawn a sweet smile on her face.   
  
"Clumsy me," she said lightly, shrugging.  
  
Neither Angela or Shawn noticed the three people at the end of the aisle laughing uproariously. "Poor Shawn," Reagan laughed, looking at the pained expression on his face as Angela dabbed at his ruined shirt again.  
  
"That was no accident," Danso commented, chuckling wholeheartedly.  
Jackie wiped the tears of laughter away from her eyes and glanced back at the 'accident' that had just happened. "Here we go again," she whispered smiling. This, she knew, was going to be good.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Whew! It's finally done. It even turned out longer than I thought it would be. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, please don't forget to review for me. Thanks lots.  



End file.
